


Holo time off

by anais_dakota



Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, basic headcannons, its fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais_dakota/pseuds/anais_dakota
Summary: Nova and Mc visit a foreign planet (Tumblr import)
Relationships: Nova/Main Character (Starship Promise)
Kudos: 1





	Holo time off

\- MC being a little more excited than Nova to explore a new planet

\- Nova being more cautious but secretly enjoying some time off from the forces of the empire

\- The planet is overflowing with nature, yet includes signs of civilisation from long ago

\- Old ruins everywhere, now supporting various species of trees

-The crew tagging along at first but very quickly decides to explore the planet more

\- holographic animals everywhere (much to comets excitement)

\- nova and mc chuckling as they watch comet rush after the unbothered butterflies

\- mc surprising Nova with a packed basket full of different snacks and a picnic blanket

\- lots of cuddling and watching the sky almost magically change colours

\- A family of small hamsters scurries over the blanket, dropping a few berries in their hurry

\- Comet, exhausted plopping down between the two lovebirds after a while, snuggling up to them

\- Both women being thankful and enjoying the time off duty as a family


End file.
